Le feu éclabousse
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Parce que les mensonges servent à dissimuler la vérité… cette dernière étant trop dévastatrice… ou bien… trop réelle. Au choix. HP/DM


**Résumé **: Parce que les mensonges servent à dissimuler la vérité… cette dernière étant trop dévastatrice… ou bien… trop réelle. Au choix.

**Genre** : Drame Romance.

**Posté (créé) le** : 20.06.13 à 4hoo du mat ! L'insomnie m'a prise en otage cette nuit alors j'ai écrit en même pas une heure ce petit OS. Soyez indulgents... Je manque de sommeil alors si le texte n'est pas à la perfection - mais ca n'existe pas la perfection ! *petite voix de fille-fiiille* - je vous prie de m'excuuuuser !

**Bêta Lectrice** : Emeraude noire :DD

**NDA** : en écrivant cet OS j'ai écouté en boucle : Again - Archive.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **Mépris aux deux cas.

_... t'avais pourtant dit que d'amours illusions nous séparaient. Je ne peux m'y résoudre, dans mes yeux emplis de foudres, je me jure solennellement que rien de tout ça n'est vrai. L'évidence nous sépare, le mensonge nous unis. Pourtant ne trouves-tu pas cela bizarre de se dire que tout est fini ? Mais ceci est le cas, il faudra s'y faire et qu'importe si ce que je dis est bas. Je le vois le soir, en plein cœur de la prunelle de tes yeux. Finalement, nous ne faisions plus un et je te promets qu'ainsi c'est mieux. Regarde autour de toi, n'est-ce pas libérant de savoir que tu n'es plus mon roi ? Nos mains ne sont plus liées, je me dois de te quitter. Mes souvenirs resteront intacts. Avec le diable, moi je n'ai pas fait de pactes. Je te dis au revoir par intermédiaire de cette lettre. Mon cœur essaye toujours de battre grâce à cette force unique et presque inerte. Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime, parce que dorénavant, le seul qui m'est mien de sentiment, est celui de la haine. Double ou face, j'écoute déjà tes insultes qui jacassent. _

_Tous nous séparent, rien ne nous attire. Tu sais l'amour c'est rare, généralement on le confond avec le faux désir. » _

Harry froissa le dernier morceau qui restait de _sa_ lettre. Un parchemin qu'il connaissait par cœur pour s'être fait torturer à relire les mots inventés. Il n'y croyait pas. Il était parti et sans rien dire. Sans rien avertir. Il était parti en pensant qu'Harry resterait indifférent. Indifférent à son absence était aussi impossible que de vivre sans respirer. Après tant d'années, pourquoi avoir pris peur et avoir dérapé ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Huit jours. Huit jours qu'il avait entre ses mains, ces termes qui n'étaient plus siens. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour autant il serait rabaissé. Parce que de ne plus aimer c'était une chose, mais de se justifier avec tant de raisons… c'en était une autre.

Il relut encore une fois le bout qui lui restait. Il avait jeté l'autre partie… étant beaucoup trop révélatrice et trop direct. Parce qu'il y avait des limites, et _il_ les avait franchi sans crainte apparente. Il se devait de répondre, au moins de donner son avis. De dire ce qu'il avait prévu et d'avouer ses envies. Lui dire ses intentions et voir s'il y avait traces de réaction. Savoir s'il avait des remords – s'il en aurait. Connaître son présent et fabriquer son futur. Il voulait être la personne qui le regardait dormir le soir. Celui qui le rassure de ne pas avoir peur du noir. Il voulait être le seul qui connaisse par cœur ses secrets, qui lui avoue : avec toi, dans le bonheur je m'enfuirai.

Il voulait être celui qui allume l'étincelle de ses yeux, celui qui libère les papillons au bas du ventre, qu'ils soient ensemble heureux. Mais ceci était terminé. Il devait cesser de rêver. Jamais rien de tout cela n'arrivera. Car, pendant qu'il prenait le temps de se morfondre dans son lit, les secondes passaient et la vie poursuivait, il ne fallait qu'il l'oubli. Mais il avait fait un choix. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que d'avis, il ne changera pas. Le présent s'avançait de la même manière qu'un cours d'eau. Et lui, il s'y noiera.

Parce qu'il buvait les torrents de ses orbes. Ses bulles d'oxygènes provenaient des vagues de sentiments qu'il lui donnait.

Mais désormais les seules gouttes d'eau qu'il proclamait, étaient salées : et de ses yeux elles y débordaient.

Harry se leva, prêt à tout. Prêt à se noyer, s'envoler et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais d'abord… il devait lui avouer mais surtout l'avertir. Il prit une bouteille d'encre placée à côté de lui ainsi qu'un parchemin puis une plume d'aigle et il commença à écrire. Comme une histoire inventée, les mots défilèrent sur le bout de papier.

« _Cher… inconnu, _

_Tu m'as demandé de t'oublier, dorénavant il ne faut t'étonner si ton nom me parait incongru. Une seule solution me fut ouverte, celle de partir et ce haut la tête. Je vais faire ce dont tu as sûrement toujours rêvé : voyager dans ce que je nomme une autre destinée. Nos regards ne se croiseront plus et encore moins les sentiments que je trouve maintenant bizarres – avec ton accord, bien sûr. Je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus de taches baigneront ton corps. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je t'avoue que c'est fini. Actuellement, à moi le nouveau décor. Je vais me prendre un ticket de train, si tu souhaites me retrouver, dirige-toi vers la station Floèr-Fergutèn et ce cent mètres plus loin. Ton vœu se réalisera : plus jamais tu ne me verras. Si tu n'es pas là aux douze coups de midi, je prendrais ça comme un oui. En tout cas, sache que tu as été propriétaire de mon cœur, mais en un coup de caprices, tu as fichu tout mon labeur. Car même si je n'oserai te l'admettre, cette joie passée a été purificatrice. Mais je ne vais pas t'écrire un roman. Adieux et prends soin de ton amant. Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu, il ne faut que tu t'en veuilles. Mes derniers mots te sont dédiés… et c'est maintenant que je te dis : Laisse notre amour en deuil. »_

Harry posa sa plume sur la surface lisse de sa table. Ceci devrait aller. Il ne pleurait pas, pour une seule bonne raison : son corps était déshydraté… Il savait qu'il marchait sur la bonne route et rien de tel n'avait été aussi parfait depuis son existence. En terminer ? C'était ce qu'il fallait. Il se leva, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, puis se mena vers un hibou que son ami, Ron, lui avait prêté.

« Ramène ça à tu-sais-qui. »

Parce que de dire son prénom ne le brûlait pas simplement les lèvres, mais aussi le cœur. Le hibou s'envola et Harry abaissa les paupières. Bientôt _il_ recevrait la lettre ; bientôt _il_ partirait. Harry savait que c'était une bonne idée, au fond il était tellement sûr… Son existence ne se résumait plus à rien excepté la fin. Il fallait qu'il change d'envergure… mais pour ça… le prix de sa vie en coûtera ! Il ignorait s'il daignerait à venir… Il ignorait s'il sera tout seul à mourir.

Mais qu'importait… car c'était toujours mieux d'être seul que d'être mal accompagné.

Et puis de toute manière, rien de pire ne pouvait arriver… à moins qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait… Mais ceci, il ne saurait dire à quel point l'évidence s'abattait sur lui. Les miracles n'existaient pas. Surtout pas après tant d'échecs. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le hibou revenir. Alors prenant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il transplana. Il fallait que ça soit court. Rapide. Efficace. Translucide. Sûr.

Il déboucha dans un endroit entouré de natures. Des rails de trains barraient l'herbe et le soleil était à son zénith. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'était pas sorti dehors et de sentir le doux zéphyr lui caresser le visage, le fit rappeler à quel point la vie était belle, avant qu'il ne l'aime.

Dans cinq minutes tapantes, s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laissait paraître, alors il sera là. Devant lui. Il verrait tout… et comprendrait enfin ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'une personne chère à vos yeux, vous file ainsi entre les doigts. C'était lâche de faire ça, mais c'était lâche d'être lui-même. Des bribes de vies se faisaient entendre et Harry avait à l'instant envie de devenir sourd. Il avait toujours été égoïste et jusqu'à son dernier souffle il le sera. C'était évident. C'était vrai.

Encore trois minutes. Il entendait déjà le train s'approcher et il imaginait parfaitement bien la fumée opaline s'évaporer. Seulement, Harry avait les yeux fixés sur l'autre rive. Il observait les arbres et les buissons. Il guettait chaque fait et gestes. La seule chose dont il espérait : était de mourir, noyé dans les cendres du passé. Dans la couleur grise métallique de ses yeux. De mourir le souffle coupé, pour avoir osé regarder l'interdit. Comme s'il était la pomme, _il_ était envahi de savoir indécis. Tout se jouait sur les secondes… maintenant. Mais il était seul, accompagné des mauvaises ondes.

Seul face à la mort. Il devra affronter seul le blanc des yeux qu'elle avait. Alors c'était vrai ? Il l'avait réellement abandonné… lâché et mal-aimé ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison… Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion. Rien n'était vrai. _Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion_.

Donc ce fut avec cette idée en tête, qu'à midi pile il se jeta sous les rails puis ferma les yeux. Mais ce fut aussi à midi pile, qui le vit pour la dernière fois en un quart de seconde derrière ce buisson, pensant que c'était un simple mirage. Une illusion.

Sa respiration cessa et… de lui ? Il n'y avait plus que cendres. Pour _lui_ ? Ses yeux baignaient de larmes. Il aurait dû apprendre. Apprendre à aimer, et ce sans arme.

* * *

Voilàà ! BAM. Petite fin. J'ai eu cette idée car je voulais réellement écrire un OS. Mais... je ne savais pas quoi écrire de triste. Puis... j'ai eu cette idée... (Tiens, il y a trop de fois le mot ''idée''. Idée. IDEE, idée, _idée_, idéee.) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée !

**Phrase culte : Il faut se suicider jeune quand on veut profiter de la mort. Pierre Dac.  
****Le désespoir est le suicide du coeur. JP. **

_ Bisous ! _


End file.
